Missions
Missions are attributed by [[Michelle|'Michelle']]' the owl'. Tap her to hear how one of your moths could help the forest. Pay special consideration to the words in CAPITALS in the mission's description, as these will guide you to select the right moth. Each mission has a difficulty rating, which tells you at what level a moth will be assured success. Choose a moth whose level is as high as the number of difficulty stars (e.g. Level 5 moth for a 5 star mission) to ensure you'll pass the mission. Lower level moths can go on these missions, but have a significantly lower chance of success. If they fail a mission, it's alright; your moth will be returned after the duration of the mission and you can try again. As an added niceness, if you don't have the moth to qualify for a mission, or the moth is in storage, that mission won't come up! So don't worry about not having the right moth. Once you've decided which moth would be a good fit, guide it to the landing pad next to the owl (the leaf to the right), by selecting the moth and dragging it to the area. Michelle will then let you know whether that moth will be a good fit or not. * If the moth has enough levels, Michelle will say: "Perfect!" * If it doesn't, she will say: "Er, I suppose you could send that guy out?…" * If it's the wrong moth altogether, she will say: "A very pretty moth and all, but not who I'm looking for right now" If you're right, tap on the owl again and you'll get the option to "Begin" the mission (action icon will appear). A clock below the owl shows the time remaining in the mission. You can click the Missions action button below Michelle to see the Mission pages in your Flutterpedia. Each page shows 10 missions. You can select an alternative mission from the Flutterpedia, but there is a Flutterbuck cost. You can see this by clicking on the desired mission, or looking in the list given below. If you can complete all 10 missions (by doing each mission 5 times, this does not have to be consecutive), then you will unlock a decoration for your forest! __TOC__ List of Missions Please note that missions which mention scientific names or moths' qualities require you to unlock said information first! Even if you do have the correct moth, but don't know its corresponding scientific name or description, whichever is needed for the mission, Michelle wouldn't offer this particular mission to you. Missions Strategies Once you have attracted all of the core moths and perfected all of the missions, you might want to focus on the more profitable ones. As Michelle doesn't give missions for the moths hidden in the storage, you can manipulate this to increase chances of getting the missions with valuable reward. Here's some tips on how to do it! * Out of core set moths, missions for these give the best rewards: Fiery Campylotes and Staudinger's Longtail (1 ), Mottled Opal Moth and Pink Dalcera (Leaf ), Ruby Tiger (Sap ), Stoll's Rosema (Twig ). **However, they'll also open missions with less valuable rewards: see below for info on each on these moths. The best out of them to keep active is medium size ones for Glowbucks or common ones for Twigs. , 1 (for medium). * Stoll's Rosema: Polilla 20% flower, Frog Treat (for Polilla); Small 10%, Rare 20% flowers (for uncommon}; Rare 50% flower (for small). * Ruby Tiger: Frog Treat , Small 10% flower (for Silva); Large 10%, Twig (for common); Rare 50% flower (for small). * Pink Dalcera: Hoshi 20% flower (for Estrella); Large 10%, Twig (for common); Rare 50% flower (for small). * Staudinger's Longtail: Hoshi 20% flower (for Estrella); Small 10%, Rare 20% (for uncommon); 1 , 1 (for medium). * Fiery Campylotes: Polilla 20% flower flower and Twig (for Hoshi); Small 10%, Rare 20% (for uncommon); Rare 50% flower (for small).}} * You might want to leave one of the Hawkmoth moths in the forest, namely Elephant Hawkmoth. It'll give you a chance on three missions with 1 reward (two for Medium size and one for Hawkmoth set), and also three for Rare rarity (with Sap and two Zodiac flower rewards). ** However, it'll also make one mission with Uncommon 10% flower reward available. * Moths from core sets except aforementioned ones generally don't have valuable mission rewards. See the table below for more info. and Uncommon 10% flower rewards. * Marama and Mythic have no tied missions. * Silva missions have Frog Treat and Small 10% flower rewards. * Estrella mission has Hoshi 20% flower reward. * Chausiku mission has Polilla 20% flower reward. * Lunar mission has Frog Treat . * Zodiac missions have Uncommon 10% flower and Large 20% flower rewards.}} * In general, it's best to fill out your forest with Common, Rare and Medium moths. You can see rewards for each rarity and size of moths below. , 1 . * Large: Silva 20% flower, 1 , Medium 50%, Zodiac 10% flowers.}} Just for conclusion, this is one of the best setups for Glowbucks : * Elephant Hawkmoth: 1 , 1 , 1 , Sap , Zodiac 10%, Zodiac 10%. * Staudinger's Longtail: Hoshi 20%, Small 10%, Rare 20%, 1 , 1 , 1 . * Fill other slots with Medium size and Common/Rare/Legendary rarity Event moths and Medium size Marama and Mythic moths. Missions Decorations For completing each of the ten missions from one page at least once, you will get a decoration displayed on the bottom of said page. For perfecting all of the missions on the page by completing each of them 5 times, you will get a deluxe version of the decorations. Here is the list of decorations together with moths needed for each of the pages: * Missions 1-10: Angel's Trumpet Any Polilla moth; any Hoshi moth; any common moth; Fiery Campylotes; Yellow Furry-legs; Rosey-crown Satin; Mottled Opal Moth; Scarlet Phaudid; any small moth; Four o'clock Moth. * Missions 11 - 20: Bleeding Fairy Helmet Any Silva moth; any Hawkmoth moth; any uncommon moth; any medium moth; Ruby Tiger; Tau Emperor; Garden Tiger Moth; Coffee Clearwing; Sweet Potato Hornworm; any large moth. * Missions 21-30: Tsukiyotake Mushroom Any Chausiku moth; any Estrella moth; Stoll's Rosema; any large moth; Phileta Tiger Moth; Veined Monkey; Pink Dalcera; Anomalous Bluetail; Staudinger's Longtail; Diva Moth. * Missions 31-40: Flor de Coco Mushroom Any Lunar moth; any Zodiac moth; any epic moth; any large moth; any rare moth; Pink Star Moth; Spanish Moon Moth; Io Moth; any Zodiac moth; any rare moth. * Missions 41-50: Australian Lime Any Polilla moth; any Hoshi moth; any Silva moth; any Hawkmoth moth; any small moth; any medium moth; any large moth; any common moth; any uncommon moth; any rare moth. Category:Basic Information